Hell To The Yes
by Kurenai24
Summary: Just my version of how a certain song was brought up in glee. This fic was posted on another site and now I'm posting it here, and yes the episode I was referring to on here has already aired.


Ok this is my first glee fic as well as my first fanfic EVER so really bare with me.

KEY INFO: I do NOT know how many songs are sung in a regional competition and yes I AM aware of the possibility that the song that i'm referring to (Hell to the No) through out this story may not be used in the actual episode or regional competion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

The glee club was buzzing with conversations as Mr. Schue made his way into the room, he smiled slightly as he remembered a time where the glee club was very much divided. They had come along way, if only their hard work would pay off. He cleared his throat as he made his way to the front of the class, leaning against the piano slightly waiting for the volume of his class to die down.

"Alright guys, regionals is only a few weeks away." Mr. Schue announced earning groans as his response. "Come on guys what happened to your enthusiam."

"I don't even know what that word means." Britney said her face twisted in confusion. "Did you make it up?"

"Mr. Schue I think we're all kind of tired of you shooting down our song choices." Quinn spoke up. "Then theres the ones your suggesting, there just so...so"

"Lame" Puck finished earning a slight nod from Quinn and a grunt from Lauren.

Mr. Schue frowned slightly. "Look guys I know I haven't been the most open minded." he said earning nods from the glee clubbers. "I just wanted to showcase your talents even if the song choices I had chosen were outdated, I really want us to stick out from our competition...so...I'm using rachel's suggestion." he finished.

Santana scoffed. "Of course you are."

"Look" Mr. Schue started ignoring Satana's comment. "The only way were gonna stand out is if we do something we know our competition is not going to do, and thats original songs." he said. "Rachel wrote 2 really good songs." Mr. Schue stressed "And as we speak Mrs. Pillsbury is making copies of them."

Comments on the unfairness of not giving them the chance to at least see Rachel's work before forcing them to sing it at the competition erupted from the glee clubbers.

"Come on guys, give it a chance." Finn spoke up earning a greatful smile from Mr. Schue and a sharp stare from Quinn. He agreed with Rachel's idea of doing original songs for regionals and even though he only heard one of the many songs Rachel wrote -one being 'My Hairband' and that was really bad- he knew Rachel could do better, not only that but he trusted Mr. Schue's judgement.

"The only problem is we need one more song." Mr. Schue said after it quieted down.

"Mr. Schue." Rachel spoke for the first time in glee today, if she was honest with herself she could admit her attention had all been on Finn and all of their times together. Rachel shook her head slightly and made her way down to the front. "Mr. Schue I have another song we could use."

A big grin spread across Mr. Schue's face "You wrote another song." he said as he took the lyrics from Rachels hand.

"Ah ...well no." Rachel said. "Actually Mercedes did."

"Uh...what?" Merceds hadn't really been paying attention she was to busy texting Kurt and getting info on the plans him and Blaine might be doing after school, she had texted Tina earlier but she had plans with Mike and Artie was gonna hang with Sam and some of the football team.

"I was just suggesting to Mr. Schue that he should use the song that you wrote for regionals." Rachel said answering Mercedes.

Mercedes sat up straighter in her chair. "I never wrote a song." Mercedes looked from Rachel to Mr. Schue who had a smile on his face and was chuckling every so often as he read the lyrics on the paper.

"Yes you did, don't you remember you were over at my house and...well I was kind of busy with writing lyrics of my own." Rachel looked a little sheepish as she explained.

"Oh" Mercedes responded remembering that. "I just wrote that stuff to pass the time, and where did you get that anyway?" Mercedes asked pointing to the lyrics on the paper in Mr. Schue's hand.

"You left it at my house." Rachel answered.

"Wait...no I didn't." Mercedes said remembering that day a little clearly now. She remembered that after Rachel had finished her own songs, she had started singing what she had written -she even remebered the little doodles drawm on the edges of the paper- but by the end of it both her and Rachel had been giggling and were sporting huge grins on their faces. Rachel had suggested that maybe she should ask Mr. Schue if they could use it, but she had declined Rachel's suggestion and told her that the song was just for fun. Rachel had looked ready to protest but she interupted by saying she had to go. She collected her things and was about to take all her trash and doodles when Rachel told her not to worry about it.

"You told me to leave it there along with the rest of my mess and that you would throw it out." Mercedes said.

"Oh" Rachel looked at Mercedes. "I guess I lied then."

"This is really good and different." Mr. Schue said finally speaking up. "Can we please use this Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked into Mr. schue's pleading eyes then to the rest of the glee clubbers who had been quiet and was watching the exchange between her and Rachel, now though they were looking at her expectantly. Mercedes looked to Rachel then to Mr. Schue and answered "Hell to the yes."

Well thank you for taking the time to read this little story I hope you enjoyed it and yes I do realized that it may have gotten a little cheesy at the end.


End file.
